


8 Christmas'

by letlovein33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlovein33/pseuds/letlovein33
Summary: Stydia secret santa on Tumblr.





	

Merry Christmas to you Jaz, thehumanandthebanshee! Hope you enjoy this!

8 Christmas' of Stydia

And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

Their first Christmas spent together happened when they were 13 years old. It happened by accident. Lydia had invited Alison over for a sleepover, to talk about boys and eat junk food. But at the last minute Alison couldn't come. So Lydia's Mom said she could invite their neighbor Stiles over. He couldn't stay the night, but he could pig out with her and watch TV. Her mom said it would be fun. She wasn't so sure. He was weird.  
When she called him over, he had been shocked. They hadn't hung out in years like this. Not since they were 7 and 8 years old. Not since he met Scott and she met Alison. He could tell that she was lonely and needed a friend, so he just nodded his head.  
First thing they did was watch Mean Girls, the movie she picked. And he watched as she painted her nails, and talked about Jackson and how he was mean to her. And she wasn't going to allow that to go on. He just rolled his eyes and ate almost all the popcorn. She got upset with him and called him a pig after.  
The next thing that they did was order pizza. Of course they fought over what toppings but finally decided that they would share a Large Pepperoni and Extra Cheese pizza. She had to talk him out of Ham and Pineapples. That just didn't seem to go together to her. While waiting for the pizza to get there, they watched one of Stiles favorite movies, Teen Wolf. It was Lydia's turn to roll her eyes and be bored and stuff her face. What? She was hungry she had a light lunch that day.  
After the movie, they began to clean up their mess. When Stiles asked if she knew how to make Christmas cookies. She laughed, and said of course. Her mom was an excellent baker. And she had recently started letting her bake by herself. Stiles smiled, before she answered him he looked sad. Oh she remembered, his mom passed away a few years ago and his Dad was always busy being the town Sheriff. So she reached out and grabbed his arm and took off towards the kitchen.  
So they spent the rest of the evening, laughing and singing and baking Christmas Cookies together. Lydia even said he could eat as much of the cookie dough he wanted. And when she smiled at him, he tried to ignore the butterflies he got in his stomach.  
At one point, Lydia's Mom came down the stairs and offered to make them hot chocolate to eat with their Christmas cookies. As they sat and looked out the kitchen window where it had lightly began to snow. It was perfect.  
That was the first Christmas that they spent together. Stiles learned out to make Christmas cookies, and to not eat to much of the Cookie dough or you'll get sick. And that Lydia was too beautiful to have him eat all of it, to be that evil. 

Rocking around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
every couple tries to stop

Their second Christmas together was when they were 14 years old. Stiles' Dad felt guilty for not being able to spend the holidays with his son. There had been a huge kidnapping of this little girl. Well she was around 11 or so. Still she was younger than they were.  
So Stiles' Dad asked Lydia's Mom if Lydia wouldn't mind coming over and helping Stiles put up the tree. As clumsy as he was, he didn't want his son to be alone in case something happened.  
Lydia had agreed simply because she was bored and she knew that the chances of Stiles tripping over the lights and falling all over his two awkard feet would be her best entertainment option of the evening.  
Stiles and Scott had gotten all of the Christmas boxes down from the attic. He asked his friend if he could stay, but turned out that Scott asked Alison out to go ice skating. Weird, who knew his friend could ice skate?! So he made some popcorn, got some Cokes out of the fridge and opened up the box, looking through it. Trying to get everything set up for tonight.  
He smiled as he thought his neighbor. Sometime's friend. He used that term in his head. She would deny it. It was as if last Christmas didn't happen for her. Lydia Martin, his strawberry blonde crush had a beautiful heart. Even if she didn't want you to know it.  
Lydia didn't come over empty handed. She had brought him over some home made Sugar Cookies. That she had baked just for him. She wouldn't tell him that. His mom used to make him cookies. She didn't want him to be sad. Especially on Christmas. So he took the plate of cookies, stuffed a few into his mouth and handed her some Coke she mumbled a Thanks and went straight into his living room.  
Garland was strung everywhere, all the tree branches were centered in the floor. Stiles had decided to just put up a store bought Christmas tree. No use in getting a real one. That was something his parents would do together. And since his Mom passed away, he couldn't bring himself to put up a real one. Various ornaments were thrown all over the floor. He tried to get them out of the way but he almost ended up tripping and falling over them. So he just shoved them under his coffee table.  
Lydia was starting to get mad. She was fumbling with the decorations, trying to untangle the Christmas lights. Stiles and his Dad, really didn't know a lot when it came to Christmas decorations.  
She glanced up to see how Stiles was doing with putting the store light Christmas tree together when she just smiled and laughed at him. He was cute, covered in fake pine needles and red garland wrapped around his shoulders. He had his lip bit down in concentration, trying to figure out the color codes and he glanced up at the sound of her laughter. And just smiled at her, as she motioned for him to look at himself. Then he started laughing right along with her.  
Their second Christmas together, had been full of laughs. Lydia went home, feeling good with herself for being a friend. And Stiles went to bed with another belly ache. This year, from all the laughing he did with Lydia. 

Where are you Christmas,  
Why can't I find you,  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me.

Their third Christmas together, they actually spent it hanging out with Alison and Scott. It was their first year as a couple. Alison and Scott. Not Lydia and Stiles. So they all gathered at Lydia's house, because she had a real tree. As Alison and Scott put it. Scott had always loved the outdoors. The forest. And Alison agreed with him.  
So they spent the evening watching Home Alone and Christmas Vacation. While drinking hot chocolate and roasting marshmellows on the fire place. Then they all ordered Chinese food. And talked about how weird their school gym teacher was. It has been light and care free all night. Which is what made it even more special.  
It was time for gift giving. Scott and Alison were doing it and Alison had talked Lydia into getting Stiles a gift. They had fought over it for days. Lydia didn't want to be bothered with hanging out with him to figure out what he liked. Alison had told her that Stiles had a crush on her. And it had made things awkward. So she had told him not to get her anything. And they had got into an argument over it a few days ago.  
Alison got Scott a man bracelet, that had tribal art on it. He smiled and said he loved it. And gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Scott had made Alison a necklace, out of a cool stone he had found out in the woods. Then they turned to look at Stiles and Lydia. Both of them huffed and rolled their eyes.  
Stiles, asking if he could go first. Handed her a small package. Inside of it, was a bottle of her favorite nail polish. Along with a charm bracelet. It had a snowflake, reindeer antler, a tree, and a cookie. She smiled and held it to herself. She had gotten the perfect gift from him.  
Lydia felt bad, she had got him more stuff, trying to make up for their fight. She had got him stupid things, that wouldn't matter to him. Well he would like them because they came from her. But it wouldn't mean anything. Then she remembered. She had put it up for special keeping.  
She smiled as she asked him to hold on for just a minute. And she went upstairs to her bedroom to grab it. It was a gift that was given to her when she was 6. A gift given to her by Stiles' Mom. It was a worn out, old leather bound journel. On the front page, she had wrote in it. Lydia, one day give this to Stiles. It will be all that he has left of me. Keep this safe.  
So she walked back downstairs and handed it to him. He looked confused for a minute. He didn't like to write. Or read. It wasn't something that he liked to do. But it was a gift from his Strawberry blonded haired beauty. So he smiled and thanked her. She just laughed and shook her head and told him to open it.  
With tears in his eyes, happy tears by the way he hugged her quickly and told her that it was the best thing that he had even gotten. She just said your welcome and got up to get them some sugar cookies.  
Their third Christmas together was full of arguments, and tears. But at the end of the evening, they were all together. And that's all that mattered. 

O' Christmas Ttree,  
O' Christmas Tree,  
What happiness befalls me

Their fourth Christmas together Lydia had talked Stiles into getting a real tree this year. It didn't take much though. She just smiled and batted her eyelashes up at him. He, like any man, could be easily persuaded. This year, was an important Christmas. The two of them had finally turned 16. Both had gotten their learners permits. And Stiles got his Dad's old Jeep that he loved.  
Alison had gotten a winter job working at the tree lot. She had been so busy that neither of them, or Scott had gotten to spend much time with the girl. So they had made plans to go there and surprise her. Lydia had even made Alison her favorite drink, Apple Cider. She even made Stiles a batch of his favorite sugar cookies.  
It was really cold and windy outside that night. But her mom had surprised her with a new scarf and gloves. Her mom had took up knitting earlier in the year. She had gotten pretty good at it actually. Her Mom even made 2 scarves for Stiles and Scott. They were more manlier.  
Coming across the field, she pulled in beside Stiles new/old Jeep and got out to find them. They were over by the table, were people paid for their trees. They had more of a selection this year. After walking up to them and greeting them, the three of them decided to go and find a tree that would look good at Scott's this year. His mom had to work so many shifts at the hospital that she hadn't had time to even get a tree.  
Lydia glanced at the biggest, fullest tree and gasped. This was the one. It was so cute! And Scott looked at her, wondering why she was so happy at finding a tree that was cute. Stiles rolled his eyes at her and told her no. That the tree wasn't cute. And she was offended. She always picked out the best Christmas trees.  
The two of them had gotten so loud at aruging and bantering that Alison walked over to them and asked what was going on? Lydia asked her if she thought that this tree was cute and Alison said I guess. So she just smirked, stuck out her tongue and gloated until after Christmas and the tree was took down.  
Alison and Scott couldn't believe that these were their two best friends. As they sipped Apple Cidar and ate cookies by the tree as Stiles and Lydia were once again bantering over who loved Christmas more. 

Those Christmas lights  
light up the stree  
maybe they'll bring her back to me  
then all of my troubles will be gone  
oh Christmas lights keep shining on

Their fifth Christmas together was different from all of their others. The stares between them got longer. Their hands touched more and more. They had to find ways to be around each other.  
Lydia had asked Stiles if he could help her decorate her house for Christmas this year. Since her parents divorce, her Mom had been depressed. And she wanted to make it extra special for her. So she went to the tree lot and got the best tree. Well Stiles picked out the tree this year, but she had let him and she approved.  
He had simply took her hand in his and said of course. He had been her teither this year. He had been her rock. And she had realized just how blessed she was to have him in her life. As a friend, and maybe even something more.  
He had been brave enough to go down into their basement and get the ornaments and all of their Christmas stuff. And she had gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She was going to drop hints like she was dropping hints.  
Stiles had garland wrapped around his neck again and he looked super cute with his Santa hat on. She giggled at him and took a picture. And he just smiled at her. Wanting to get back at her for laughing at him. Stiles started wrapping the Christmas lights around Lydia, as she giggled up at him. And he knew it was the moment.  
The moment where you realize that everything will change. Change for the better. He knew what he had to d, so he leaned down to kiss her. Gently, slightly afraid that she would be disgusted. Oh her lips on his felt like magic. He opened his mouth slightly letting her take control over their kiss.  
Lydia felt like she was on fire. Sure she had been kissed before. Several times. But nothing like this. She pulled away, to catch her breath and then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him back harder.  
They spent the rest of the evening putting up the tree, sneaking kisses with each other and snuggling up together in a blanket watching the snow fall. 

Oh then will you tell me, you'll never more  
you'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Year's will find you a home  
There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain  
Cause I'll be happy that it's Christmas once again

Their sixth Christmas spent together was hotter than last year. It was their first year together. So lips were bruising lips. Hands were roaming the other persons body.  
It had started out pretty innocent. They were decorating their tree and Stiles had playfully put the star on her head. She had found it too adorable, but she had pouted and he had wanted to kiss her, so he did.  
That's how they ended up, under the tree making out. Stiles had his shirt un buttoned and he had took off her tank top. With the fire place light up and all of the candles it was very romantic. She knew tonight would be the night that she and him would finally make love.  
He leaned down to lightly suck on her collarbone as she told him with her eyes that she was ready. That night, not only did the two of them say they loved each other for the first time, they showed it as well.

Silent night, Holy night  
All is calm, all is bright

Their seventh Christmas spent together is at their apartment. Their first apartment together. They had been together since that first kiss, by the tree. And now they were entering their sophmore year at college. More in love than ever.  
Lydia is enjoying the early morning silence. Waiting up for Stiles to come in from his night time security guard job. Waiting up for her true love while drinking hot chocolate. So lost in thoughts of him and what they would be doing for Christmas this year, she doesn't hear the door open.  
Stiles sheds off his coat, and walks up to her from behind startling her. Not only was she not expecting him being home early, he was only wearing Santa themed underwear.  
He laughed at her expression and jumped in her lap as he gave her a kiss and takes off running. She knew what had happened. Scott spiked the eggnog and daired him to do this. Same as last year. She laughed and shook her head. Lord help her, she sure loved this man and their friends. 

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Their eighth Christmas spent together. Would be the best Christmas yet. Stiles had made sure of it. She was at work so he set everything up. He put the tree up, placed lights all over their living room wall. Lit some candles and cooked her dinner. Her favorite. Tonight was the night. Tonight he was going to propose to Llydia Martin.  
He had wrapped the ring, Lord he hoped she would like it. He had been working all kinds of hours to afford a simple, yet elegant one karrot diamond ring. He then wrapped it up in an even bigger box, then a bigger one. And he knew that she would get angrier and angrier the more she unwrapped to find box after box.  
He hoped she would say yes. He not only hoped, he had wished and prayed. He had been planning this since Last Christmas.  
She walked in and knew something was up. Normally they put everything together, together. It was their tradition. This year he had changed it up a little bit. There was lights strung up all over the apartment. It was romantic. And he had even made her favorite dinner. Chicken Alfredo and Broc.  
After they ate dinner and sipped on some wine. He led her over to the tree. And gave her a pretty good sized shaped box and told her to open it.  
She opened it, excitingly. And she got another box that was wrapped. This continued until she got to a small jewelry box. A bit scared and excited she opened up the lid and saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring. She was crying and was shaking her head yes, she looked up and noticed that he was on one knee, with Garland wrapped around his neck, lights tangled all over his body and a cookie in his hand. 

Yes. Christmas was their holiday. Forever and always.


End file.
